Mr Snuggles
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Chloe, Dan and Phil's daughter, accidentally rips her favorite teddy bear and Dan doesn't know how to fix it. Luckily, Phil is there to save the day and fixes the problem.


"Papa!" 5-year-old Chloe Lester cried with tears pouring out of her eyes, as she stood in her bedroom, holding one of her favorite teddy bears that she had gotten when she was a little baby, when her two daddies brought her home. It meant a lot to her.

"What's wrong princess?" Dan asked as he walked into his daughters bedroom.

Chloe held up her teddy bear and showed him, tears still pouring out of her eyes.

"Oh no," Dan said as he bent down and took the teddy bear from her.

"Mr. Snuggles is broken!" Chloe cried, stomping her feet.

Dan bit his lip as he looked up at Chloe. "Chloe bear, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something that I can do. I don't know how to fix these things. What if we get you a new bear?"

"No! I don't want a new bear, I want Mr. Snuggles!" Chloe yelled.

"Chloe, don't yell at me like that. I'll talk to daddy when he comes home and we'll figure something out, okay? For now... why don't we keep Mr. Snuggles somewhere safe where he won't get anymore hurt, alright love?" Dan said calmly, not wanting Chloe to yell anymore.

Chloe's pouted but she nodded anyways. "Okay papa." She said.

Dan wrapped his arms around Chloe and then he picked her up. "We'll figure something out, okay Chloe bear? I promise," Dan kissed her cheek, smiling when she giggled. "Come on-" He turned around and walked out of her bedroom. He made his way to the lounge and then Dan made sure to put Chloe's teddy bear up somewhere high so she wouldn't be able to rip it again.

"Chloe ripped her teddy bear? No Mr. Snuggles?" Phil asked his husband.

Dan sighed as he watched Phil put away the groceries, sitting on the kitchen counter. He just told Phil about what happened earlier with Chloe and the teddy bear "Yeah... that one. She's taking a nap now but she was so upset earlier, tears streaming down her face. I felt terrible because I don't know how to fix things like this. She doesn't want a new teddy bear," he said.

Phil looked over at Dan and frowned when he saw the look on his face. He put down the box of mac 'n' cheese that he was holding and walked over to Dan, resting his hands on Dan's lap. "I don't want you to worry about this, okay? We both know how you get stressed easily."

"What are we going to do though? She's not going to forget about this," Dan said.

"It's just a little rip, you said... isn't it?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded. "Yeah... but if it gets one more rip that bear is gone," he said.

"Don't worry. My mum knows how to sow really good so I'm sure she can fix this," Phil said, reassuring Dan. "It might take a while for mum to fix it... but I'm sure Chloe will be happy once she gets her bear back. I know how important that bear is to her. You gave it to her when she was a baby, when we brought her home. It has a sentimental behind it."

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. "I know... I can see what she was so upset."

"Yes... but don't stress about this, okay? Everything's going to be just fine." Phil reached up and kissed Dan. "Help me finish putting away these groceries?" He asked.

Dan laughed. "Of course." He said. He slid off of the counter.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and squeazed him, smiling when Dan giggled.

"Phil!" Dan laughed as Phil spun him around. "Don't we have groceries to put away?"

Phil also laughed and let go of Dan. "I guess we do." He said.

"Daddy?" Phil looked over and smiled when he saw Chloe standing in the doorway.

"Hey princess." Phil said. He walked over to Chloe and picked her up. "How's my girl?"

"Tired." Chloe whined, pouting as she said so.

"How about you watch me and papa put away the groceries?" Phil asked.

Chloe nodded and smiled. "Okay daddy!" She said excitedly.

Phil laughed. He walked over to the counter and sat Chloe down. "Don't move, or you'll fall off the counter." He joked. He laughed when he saw the terrified look on Chloe's face.

"I don't want to go to bed papa!" Chloe whined as she cuddled next to Dan.

It was a week later and Phil had already taken the teddy bear to his mother so that she could sow Chloe's bear so that it wouldn't be ripped anymore. Phil had just gotten the bear back today and Chloe didn't even know that her teddy bear was all fixed up.

Dan smiled as he looked down at Chloe, wrapping his arms around her. He bit his lip slightly as he looked over at Phil, who was sitting next to him. "Did you get it?" Dan whispered.

Phil looked back at Dan and nodded, smiling because he knew what he meant.

"Come on Chloe bear... it's getting late. You've already stayed up an hour late," Dan said.

Chloe whined and then she slid off of the couch. "Fine!" She sighed in defeat.

Dan laughed and he stood up from the couch. "Come on-" He grabbed Chloe's hand and they went to Chloe's bedroom. Chloe walked into her room. She looked up at gasped as soon as she saw her teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles, sitting on her bed with no rips in him.

"Mr. Snuggles!" Chloe yelled as she ran over to her bed and grabbed the teddy bear.

"Grammy fixed him all up for you so you gotta thank her next time we see her," Dan said as he also walked over to the bed. He looked down at Chloe and smiled.

Chloe looked up at Dan and nodded. "I promise I will!"

"Time for bed. Come on," Dan picked Chloe up and sat her down on the bed.

Chloe crawled under the bed, not letting go of Mr. Snuggles once. She rested her head on her pillow as Dan covered her up and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Chloe." Dan leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Chloe giggled and held Mr. Snuggles close to her chest.

Dan smiled and then he stood up from the bed. He walked over to the door, looked at Chloe one last time and then he turned off the lights and shut the door.


End file.
